Sick
by Greenninja77
Summary: Nice little one shot fluff of Ashley taking care of Dean when he gets sick. Rated T for mild language. Dean W./OC.


My eyes immediately shot open as I heard Dean gasp and bolt awake next to me. I sat up just in time to see him roll out of our bed and take a few steps around the room. "Dean?" I walked over to him slowly as I spoke, "What's wrong?"

I heard his heavy breathing as he shook his head and took his hands away from his face, "Sorry. I-I just….. Had a bad dream. Go back to bed, Angel. I'll be fine." As he talked, I got a better look at him.

His skin was pale, aside from his flushed cheeks, and I could just make out the dark circles under his eyes. That was pretty normal considering how often he had nightmares. What wasn't normal was his back and shoulders gleaming with sweat and the frequent rise and fall of his chest.

"Babe, you don't look too good."

"M'fine. I just had a nightmare."

I sighed and motioned for him to sit on the bed, "Come here and let me look at you." He groaned but shuffled forward to the bed all the same. I noticed his hair plastered against his pale forehead with sweat, only making him look even worse. I looked into his beautifully green eyes, "You're sick, aren't you?"

He opened his mouth to answer but I spoke first. "And don't you dare lie to me, Dean Winchester," I warned. He looked at me, then dropped his head against my chest and moaned, "I feel like shit."

I pulled him back and pressed the back of my hand against his burning forehead and cheek, "I think you have a fever." He groaned and leaned into my hand. I looked at him sadly. Dean only bitched around jokingly when he was hurting, he must be feeling _really_ bad for him to be like this.

"I'm gonna go get the thermometer and then I'll get you some medicine, okay?" He met my eyes, looking absolutely miserable. I brushed my thumb across his cheek, "I'll be right back."

I trotted down the stairs, heading straight for the laundry room. Our house wasn't big, but it was enough. Dean, although as much as he didn't like admitting it, loved it the moment we saw it. The second we moved in he insisted on carving and painting sigils and wardings all throughout the house, which definitely didn't hurt. Of course, we didn't always stay here; there were still the motels when we went on hunts. But it was still nice to have some kind of normalcy in our not-so-normal lives. We even had an extra room for when Sam stopped by to visit. It wasn't much but it was home.

I pushed past the many first aid kits, which were definitely needed, and pulled out the box full of medicine. The boys rarely got sick and almost never as bad as Dean was. In all my time with them, they'd only gotten this sick once, maybe twice. I sighed as I heard Dean dragging his feet behind me and stopping in the doorway. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

"Yeah, well, you took too long," he joked weakly, his voice raw and gravelly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face against the back of my neck as I finally found the thermometer. "Damn, Dean, you're hot!" I exclaimed worriedly as I felt the immense amount of heat radiating off him. I heard him laugh exhaustedly, "If I had a dime every time I heard that.."

I smiled as I turned around to face him, "Ha, you're so funny." He leaned against my hand as he tilted his head and I took his temperature.

"M'hilarious."

"Sure you are," I cringed as I saw his temperature, "Hundred and two point eight."

He groaned against my neck as I turned back around to dig through the medicine. I dropped one of my hands down over his, "I know, babe, it sucks." Turning to face him, I handed him a couple pills, "Here, these'll help with the fever and the soreness."

"Thanks, Angel." He shuddered as he swallowed them dry, and I pushed his hair back from his forehead, "Wanna go back to bed now?"

"It's too hot, I'm not gonna sleep," he groaned.

"We can watch TV or something then. You have to rest, Dean."

He gave in with a sigh, "Fine."

I smirked as I grabbed his hand and lead him back upstairs to our bedroom. Crawling back into bed, I was surprised when he pulled me against him. "Dean, I'm just going to make you even more hot and uncomfortable."

"House rules," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah? What house rules?"

He smirked, "I get to decide how close I want you when I'm sick."

I rolled my eyes, but snuggled closer to him, "Whatever gets you to rest, babe." I heard him chuckle as he wrapped an arm around me and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

I blinked my eyes open for what felt like the millionth time. It had barely been an hour since we crawled back into bed, and I felt bad for almost falling asleep. Dean was 'watching' TV, even though I could tell he wasn't the least bit interested in whatever was on. My arms were snaked around his waist as I pressed up against his back and I could feel him dragging his fingers lightly down my arm absentmindedly. "Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned up towards him, "You okay?" He groaned softly as I felt the tense muscles in his shoulder. "Babe, you're back is really tight," I mumbled as I ghosted my hands over his stiff muscles.

"Tell me about it."

"Just…. Hang on, okay? Let me just…." I slowly began to knead the knot of muscles over his shoulder blade and he immediately groaned. I slid my hands over his chest and pressed my face into his neck as I apologized, "Shit, sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you. Sorry, baby."

"Angel, it's okay," I could hear the little smile in his voice, "It felt good, keep going."

I leaned back and slowly began to rub away the tension in his back. He was fidgety at first, but gradually he began to relax and let his shoulders sag as he let out small whimpers of pleasure.

He turned towards me when I was done, a blissful grin spread across his face. I smiled back as he pressed his forehead against mine, "I don't deserve you. You're too good to me."

I brushed my thumb across his jaw, meeting his shining emerald eyes, "Nah, you just don't deserve to be so hard on yourself." He rolled his eyes and pulled me against his chest as he laid back; sighing as he finally let his eyes fall shut.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Sing for me." I laughed lightly against his chest and he looked down at me questioningly. I shook my head, "I find it interesting that big, tough, hunter Dean Winchester likes to hear his girlfriend sing to him." His cheeks reddened slightly as he dropped his head back down on the pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. I nuzzled against his neck and kissed his jaw softly, "Aw, babe, I was just joking. I'm glad you're feeling better."

He didn't respond, so I curled against him and started to sing quietly,

"_Hey Jude_

_Don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song_

_And make it better_

_Remember_

_To let her into your heart_

_Then you can start_

_To make it better."_

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

"_Hey Jude_

_Don't be afraid_

_You were made to_

_Go out and get her_

_The minute_

_You let her under your skin_

_Then you begin_

_To make it better._"

His breathing slowed as his heartbeat pounded steadily against his chest.

"_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude_

_Refrain_

_Don't carry the world _

_Up on your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world_

_A little colder."_

I glanced up to see his eyes drifting closed. "Goodnight, Dean," I whispered softly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. He sighed blissfully as he sank into the bed, his whole body relaxing as his eyes slid shut.

"Thanks, mom."


End file.
